


Comfort confessions

by Tendies



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, just boys being gay, slight agnst but its nothing big, this takes place after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendies/pseuds/Tendies
Summary: Adam and Reeve finally reflect on themselves and their mistakes.
Relationships: Adam/Reeve
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Comfort confessions

Reeve jumped onto Adam's bed, landing on his back and knocking the toy that was once placed by the pillows off the bed. Another body follows him, this being none other than Adam himself. Reeve tucks his hands behind his head, Adam following this action. "I haven't been over in your place in what feels like forever," Reeve mumbles. He turns his attention from the ceiling to Adam, brown eyes meeting brown. 

Adam sighed and turned his eyes towards the foot of his bed, "yeah, it has been a long time." He quickly turns his eyes back to meet Reeve's, face expressing no emotion. "I can't believe we let this stupid game really fuck up our friendship." Reeve's gaze softened as he moved one of his arms down, his left arm brushing against Adam's right arm, which also happened to be put down. He reached for Adam's hand and grasped it, slowly intertwining their fingers. 

He let out a breath and felt his face flush, eyes finding the ceiling his new visual interest. He didn't hear Adam say anything, nor did he feel Adam pull away, so he took it as a good sign. "Why do we always end up doing this to ourselves?" Reeve shut his eyes, Adam's warmth a prominent presence to his side. "I want to try things out again, Adam." Reeve opened his eyes and turned them to Adam, finding that his eyes were wide and doe like. "W-what??" The warmth on his side and face weren't helping him bring this out. He sat up and leaned over to the side so that his upper body hovered over Adam's. 

He let go of Adam's hand and placed it to the left of Adam for support. "I like you, you idiot." And with that he leaned in, closing the little distance between them. It was a short and sweet kiss, he pulled away as quickly as he had leaned in. Adam's eyes were still wide, his face a flourishing pink. "I want to make up with you as best as I can, and try things out with you." He embarssingly admits. Adam, still silent, slowly brings his palms to the sides of Reeve's face. "You do not know how long I've want this to happen." He whispers before he pulls Reeve back down to kiss him again.

This one lasted a lot longer than the first one, Adam being the one to end it this time. His eyes were half lidded as he stared back into Reeve's eyes. Reeve chuckled and sat up again, fixing his twisted posture. "Don't mean to ruin the mood but damn, that was not a comfortable position." This got a laugh out of Adam and a smile from Reeve. Adam sat up, his arms placed behind himself to keep his upper body up. "So what are we now exactly?" He asked, hope evident in his tone. 

Reeve shrugged and draped his left arm over Adam's shoulder. "We can be whatever you want dude, you know I've never been a fan of labels, so you can call it what you want." This answer didn't seem to satisfy Adam as he groaned. Adam rolled off of the bed, causing Reeve to raise his brow towards him. Adam stood, a determined look in his eye. He kicked off his shoes and crawled back on the bed. He straddled Reeve's hips and held his face again. "You know that's not a good enough answer for me, Reeve." He responded. Reeve smirked and leaned into Adam, their faces now just centimeters apart.

"What do you want me to say then?" He teased. Adam rolled his eyes and moved his hands from Reeve's face to his shoulders. "You're doing that on purpose," he hissed out. This caused Reeve to laugh, much to Adam's dismay. "Don't be so uptight Adam, we both know what I meant by that." Adam sighed and loosened his grip on Reeve, "I know but I want to make sure this is real, that you actually reciprocate these feelings." Reeve rolled his eyes this time, placing his hands on Adam's hips. "Okay, I'll say it if it's going to bother you that much. Adam, I really like you, and I've liked you for a couple of years now. I would love to have you as my own, and want you to stay with me." Adam smiled at that. "Boyfriends?" 

Reeve rolled his eyes once more, a toothy grin finding it's way to his face, "Boyfriends." He answered. Adam hugged him, holding him with a tight grip. "Reeve, I've liked you ever since middle school, although I tried to push it down, it never went away." He pulled back, brown meeting brown. "And when you left our team I was heartbroken, cause I had really wanted to play the game with you. I let my stubborness get in the way of our friendship, and was harsh to you for nothing. I'm sorry." His eyes began to water as his grip on Reeve's shoulders tightened once more. 

Reeve rubbed circles into Adam's side as he rested his forehead aganst his right shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry for not considering how irrational I was being. It hurt you as much as it hurt me, and god knows we are both so fucking stubborn. But that was in the past, and although we might be just AI in a game now, the feelings still remain." Adam nodded sullenly, "I know but it's something that stays in my mind." Reeve lifted his head and faced Adam, "How about we leave these negatives thoughts behind and let the others in on our relationship change?" A small smile pulled at Adam's lips, "yeah, let's go and do that." 

"Also, sorry Adam, by my legs are asleep, and I gotta move these bad boys if I don't wanna loose them. My broken leg just healed, so give them a break." This got a good laugh out of Adam as he moved himself off of Reeve. "That better?" Reeve gave him a thumbs up, booping him on the nose with it. 

Reeve was always really good at cheering him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent.


End file.
